The Lunarry Halloween Collection
by Liz Jean Tonks
Summary: Part of the "Harry Potter Halloween Competition"/Lunarry/drabbles,short stories, One-shots/Halloween-themed prompts and, partly, stories/31.10.2018 The parents who fought.
1. The scariness of lonelieness

Hello,

so this is part of the "Harry Potter Halloween Competition"

I want tu update this story regularly every day, and most likely I will do the prompts in the given order.

You will find mostly drabbles in this collection, but I guess I'll be writing a few longer stories as well.

Have fun! Pairing: Luna and Harry

* * *

 **01.10.2018**

 _Prompt: (word)Eerie_

* * *

Luna and Harry were walking through the streets. It was cold, and it was lonely. There was nothing to hear except for their own footsteps. Harry's hand searched for Luna's.

She looked at him. He smiled shyly. 'It's so… scary', he whispered.

She laughed slightly. 'Harry Potter is afraid of a dark october night?'

He shook his head. 'I said it was scary, not that I am scared.'

'But what is scary about this?', she asked, taking out her wand, and disappareted with a crack.

They were in a forest. Harry had no idea where. Luna let go of his hand. She took away his wand, noxed her own wand and moved away from him.

'Now, this is eerie', she said, 'being left alone, having noone to talk to and no way out of the situation. Now imagine your life was like that. Imagine you'd always have to be alone. That you never had anyone to be with. Noone to share your worries with. That's scary.'


	2. Why is he always covered in Blood?

**02.10.2018**

 _Prompt: (word)Bloody_

 _Since I immediatley thought of the Halfbloodprince-movie in which Ginny says 'Why is he always covered in blood?' I went with this quote for this little story._

* * *

'He's covered in blood again', Ginny said. 'Why is it he's always covered in blood?' Luna looked at Harry, not half as startled as Ginny.

'Oh, he'll have his reasons', she said, 'could someone hand me over the pudding, please?'

She started eating. Ginny looked at her disapprovingly, and then waved with her hand. 'Harry, we're here.' He approached him and sat next to Luna. 'Hey', he mumbled, kissing her on her cheak. 'Hello, Harry', Luna said, smiling.

'Harry, your face…' Ginny still looked at him.

'Oh', he said, and started whiping over his nose.

'It's quite…'

'Bloody', Ron said.


	3. Screams

**03.10.2018**

 _Prompt(word)Scream_

* * *

'There are all different kinds of screams', Luna said to him. They were in the forbidden forest, sitting on a trunk. 'Screams of fury, anger, fear, shock.'

'Screams of despair, of agony, of dread', she continued, 'They are all emotional.'

Harry looked at her. 'Yeah', he said, 'and I s'ppose the emotions can turn out extremly strong if you don't let them out.'

She nodded. 'Gladly, you don't find it difficult to let your emotions out, Harry. I heard about you rioting in Dumbledore's office.'

'And', she said gazing into the distance, 'there are also the thestrals' screams. Quite extroardinary.'


	4. Haunted Harry (poem)

**04.10.2018**

 _Prompt(word)Haunted_

 _I tried something slightly different this time. It's a poem._

* * *

I run, fast, faster, as fast as I can,

Trying to escape, trying to get out.

Lord Voldemort does have a plan,

As to that, I have no doubts.

/\

I need to get into hiding,

I wish to fight this alone, but I can't,

it's time to do some deciding

whom to trust and whom to rant.

/\

There is this really beuatiful girl,

She's quite different and very kind

Under her hair, blond and curled,

hides a smart, witted mind.

/\

But can I be with her if I run away,

I have to leave her alone,

There is no other way.

It's not like I'm wearing a crown.

/\

But it's a fact I am the Chosen One,

Voldemort really does haunt me,

This is no practise, it' not for fun.

I will have to flee.

/\

And I will go without her,

Until I have killed that man,

It's not what I prefer,

I run, run, as fast as I can.

Until we meet again.


	5. Superstitons and Fears

**05.10.2018**

 _Prompt: word(Superstition)_

* * *

Harry had never been fond of believing in superstition. Friday the 13th, elder wands, what was there to be afraid of?

'It's dumb', he said.

'It is', Luna said, 'but people always want to be afraid.'

Harry looked at her.

'Well', she said. 'I have the feeling people who are superstitious don't have something else to be afraid of, so they believe in mainstream thoughts.'

Harry gazed into the woods.

'What are you afraid of, Luna?', he asked.

She looked at him, thoughtfully. 'Loads of things.'

'Like what?'

'Like...I'm so… sad sometimes ever since she died. I fear the sadness.'


	6. I don't need another moon

**06.10.2018**

 _Prompt: colour(jet black)_

* * *

It was nighttime, and Luna and Harry were sitting outside, looking for shooting stars. It was a rather nice night, but unfortunatley, it was rather cloudy. There were barely any stars to see, and the sky was dark and black. Harry turned his head to Luna, and she turned her head to him.

'Too bad it's so cloudy', she said, 'when I was doing that with my mum, we always had pretty nice weather. It looks like it might rain later.'

He took her hand.

'You're all the stars I need tonight', he whispered. 'And I don't need another moon.'


	7. Faking Blood

**07.10.2018**

 _Prompt: colour(Blood red)_

* * *

'Do you think this is going to work?', Luna asked, doubting.

She and Harry were at the burrow, and, as a surprise for tonight's Halloween party, they had decided to not only dress appropriatley, but also to create some fake blood they would cover themselves with.

The mass, for lack of a better word, was not very blood-like, though. It was red, but that was already the only reminder of blood. It was way to thick, and lumpy. She tried mixing some water, but it seemed to only make things worse.

Harry laughed.

'Okay, let's forget about the damn blood.'


	8. Rolf, Lethifolds and Patronusses

**08.10.2018**

 _Prompt: creature(Lethifold)_

* * *

'Rolf told me about Lethifolds the other day', Luna said.

Harry frowned.

'The Scamander boy you are hanging out with so often lately?', he asked.

Luna blinked. 'His grandfather wrote "Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them"', she said. 'Rolf knows a lot about creatures, too. He told me he planned on becoming a magizoologist as well.'

She carefully touched Harry's knee. 'It's not what you think.'

Harry gave her a kiss.

'Well, I taught you how to conjure a Patronus haven't I?', he said. 'There is no-'

'better defence', Luna finished, and smiled. 'I know.'

'Very good', Harry said.


	9. The wolf inside me

**09.10.2018**

 _Prompt: (creature)Maledictus_

You should know it was not me who came up with this is idea, it's a theory by the SuperCarlinBrothers, you should definetly check their video out.

* * *

'I wish things could always be like that', Harry whispered.

Luna took his hand. 'Me, too', she said quietly.

Harry hesitated. 'You never told me how your mother was killed.'

Luna said nothing.

'I mean, you don't have to say anything', Harry said quickly, 'I just thought…'

'No, it's fine', Luna said, 'it's quite okay. You know, I can barely remember it anymore… I mean… it was ten years ago.'

Harry nodded. 'You don't need to tell me', he said, already half-hoping he hadn't brought the subject up, 'but if it helps...'

'Well….I guess you should know, because…'

She paused. Harry didn't push her. He knew he it was best to give Luna the time she needed.

'Well… my mother carried a curse.'

He merely looked at her.

She took a deep breath.

'She… she was carrying the Maledictus curse.'

Harry gazed. 'Erm…'

She looked at him. 'It's quite uncommon', she said, 'but it's a curse inherited from mother to daughter, and it curses you to transform into an animal or creature at some point of your life… for good.'

Harry stared at her, blankly. 'Oh, Luna… this means… your mother… has she become a…'

'No', Luna retorted quietly, 'she has not.'

She gazed into the distance, with a sad, longing expression on her face.

'She was an extraoridnary witch', she said, 'she wouldn't just accept the fate. She experimented a lot, trying to find a cure for the curse, but… she never did.'

She paused and sat down.

'One of her experiments went wrong, and…'

She didn't cry, but looked as if she was about to. Harry set next to her, and put his arm around her, holding her tightly.

'I'm so sorry', he whispered, 'I'm so sorry, Luna. I never knew.'

'I never said', she said simply.

'You miss her a lot, don't you, Luna?'

She nodded, and he embraced her tightly. 'Is there something I can do?'

She shook her head. 'No, it's fine… I know, she's happy she at least ddidn't have to wait until she transformed… she always said she wanted to stay with me, to…'

Her voice broke.

For a while, neither of them spoke.

After several minutes, Luna turned to Harry again.

'But, Harry do you see what that means?'

He raised his eyes.

'Harry, it means…'

He stared at her, not knowing what to say. 'You… it is inherited from mother to daughter?'

She nodded.

He swallowed.

'Luna… I'm sorry… I…'

She shook her head. 'No, Harry', she said quietly, 'I'm sorry, I should've told you, I should've been honest, I'm usually honest about stuff, but… I didn't want to spoil us… Harry… I love you, so much, but I', she took a deep breath, 'I get if you don't want to be with me anymore, with this…' She didn't go on.

Harry glared at her. 'Don't talk such nonsense', he said, keeping his voice gentle, 'of course I want to be with you, I always will…'

'You will lose me', she whispered, 'you must know, Harry, we'll lose us eventually… I don't want to hurt you.'

'It would hurt much more if we split up now', he said firmly. 'I love you, Luna. I want to be with you. Whatever happens.'

'And I want to be with you… But we won't have that time forever…'

'I don't care. We'll have as long as we have.'

He paused a moment. 'It's why you've been seeing Rolf Scamander so often lately, isn't it? Does he know about that stuff?'

'Yes, well… He does, but it won't be much help. His grandfather is looking for a cure for years, but there is none. They keep looking and try to find stuff out, but I don't think there is much hope.'

He took her hand.

'We'll do this, Luna', he said, 'we can get through this together.'

'She leaned her head against hius shoulder, and he leaned his head against hers.

For the moment, everything was fine. They were there. Together.


	10. Getting away

**10.10.2018**

 _prompt: (creature)Obscurial_

* * *

Harry winced by the unfamiliar sound, and turned to Luna. She, too, looked rather startled.

'Luna…?', he whispered. 'Do you know what…'

She shook her head and put her finger on her lips.

They stood there in silent.

Then there was a smashing sound.

Their hands grabbed hold of each other in the same second.

'Wands out', Harry mumbled.

Luna seemed to be in her own world again.

'Luna', he hissed.

She looked at him, her expression a bit scared, but nevertheless, friendly.

Harry flinched as the black cloud approached them, he drew his wand, and they disappareted with crack.


	11. Candlelight

**11.10.2018**

 _prompt: (object)candle_

* * *

Harry was not usually too romantic.

But today was different.

'Wait here', he whispered, closing Luna's eyes shut with his hands and entered an empty chamber.

Inside it was dark.

'Lumos', he said quietly, and took out the candlesand the pillows and the blanket he had brought with him.

He put his wand aside and draped the candles in nice order.

When they were all lit up, he got up, carefully.

'Nox.'

Then he opened the door, smiled at Luna who's eyes were still shut, and carefully bent over to her.

'Come.'

They entered. 'Happy anniversary, Luna', he said quietly.


	12. Down in the earth

**12.10.2018**

 _prompt: object(Skeleton)_

* * *

'Harry', Luna asked him, 'how do you wish to be buried?'

He stared at her. 'Urm.'

She gave him a soft kiss. 'Just so I know. Because you know, once I passed on, I don't want to rot somewhere down the earth.'

'Ah, well I'll take care of that, Luna', Harry said.

'That's nice. I just really don't like the idea of my body transforming into a skeleton. I don't like bones much, you see.'

'I don't mind them so much.'

'So you wish to be given a grave?'

He shrugged. 'As long as we are together while we're alive...'


	13. Smash broomsticks, keep memories

**13.10.2018**  
 _prompt: object(broomstick)_

* * *

Harry stared on his broken broomstick.  
'I'm sorry, honey', Luna croaked, 'I never meant to, but... it just get smashed... I know it meant a lot to you...'  
Indeed it had meant a lot to him. This was the broomstick Sirius had given him. Harry swallowed and turned to Luna.  
'It was an accident. It's not your fault.'  
'I should've known I shouldn't have experimented with it lying around. I'm really sorry.'  
'Forget about it', said Harry and took her arm.  
'It's a broom', he said quietly. 'Just a broomstick. There are more important things. Memories, friends... and you, Luna.'


	14. Trick or Treat

**14.10.2018**  
 _prompt: (plot/theme)Trick or treat_

* * *

'I never did this kind of stuff when I was young', Harry said, carefully placing the lionhead on Lily's head. Luna was just finished dressing up Albus.  
'Oh, I have', she said, 'but only once or twice. There aren't many houses around our place, you see. And I always had to go alone. That kind of spoiled the fun.'  
She looked at the kids. 'My old head looks fabulous on you, Lily', she said happily. 'Do you remember it, Harry?'  
He nodded. ''course, you used to wear it at quidditch. As if I could forget.'  
'Dad, when can I go to Hogwarts?' James entered the kitchen, ready to go.  
'I told you', Harry said. 'You're not old enough, you'll have to wait another three years.'  
James did not look very satisfied. He sat down on the kitchen table, looking thoughtfully.  
'Mum, can I take the hat with me then? For quidditch games?'  
Luna laughed. 'Of course you can.'  
'Because I'll be Gryffindor. Like Dad.'  
Harry smiled at Luna. 'I wouldn't mind a few more Ravens in this family, either', he said. She smiled back and took his hand.  
'Can we go now?', Lily asked. She wore a costume that seemed to be a mix of lion, fairy and dementor. Luna had created it.  
'Yey, only a second', Harry said and grabbed his jacket.  
'Do you have to come with us?', James moaned. 'It's so spoiling the fun to have parents around.'  
Harry laughed. 'Don't worry, James. We will only go until it's time for Luna to go to bed, and then we'lll catch up with Hermione and Ron, and you older kids can go alone.'

A few minutes later a werewolf, a lion-fairy-dementor, a serpent and two grown-ups left the house. Albus swore his costume was the basilisk that used to live in the chamber of secrets.  
'It's not a basilisk', James taunted. 'It's a snake, a normal snake.'  
'No, it's a basilisk!', Albus shouted, and tried to make hissing noices.  
Lily was quietly walking between Luna and Harry, who smiled at each other.

'TRICK OR TREAT?', Teddy shouted loudly at them when he opened the door.  
'Hey!', James said, 'it's for us to say that!'  
'Too bad for you', Teddy grinned, and looked at Luna. 'Hi, Harry, hi Luna.'  
Harry smiled. 'Good to see you.'  
'We'd better get going', Ted said, 'or all the good sweets are gone!'  
And laughing they marched down the streets.


	15. Chase, Catch, Kiss

**15.10.2018**

 _prompt: plot/theme(falling over while being chased)_

* * *

'This isn't over, Loony!' They got up, Harry chasing after her. They ran wildly,and Harry felt as if he was thrown back to his childhood, running away - sometimes even after- from Dudley and his friends. Then he saw her falling.

Luna ran pretty fast. She didn't even look on the ground; she wouldn't let Harry get her. She didn't notice the roots that were all over the path; they made her stumble, and she fell. But not on the hard ground. Harry had, seeing her fall, apparated right to her, and catched her, and she gave him a kiss.


	16. Alone

**16.10.2018**

 _prompt: genre(horror)_

* * *

Oh my god I've never done this – I was thinking about doing this prompt later, but I will simply give it a go. I don't think this drabble will be any good but, I'll do my best.

* * *

Harry rose his gaze. There were steps. He had no idea were they came from, or what they meant. 'Luna', he whispered. And looked around. But she was gone. 'Luna!' He trembled backwards. He saw a shadow, but after a short glimpse, it was already gone. His heart beat faster. The room was all dark, and inspite of being inside a house, cold wind was coming up. Harry was freezing. The only candle in the room burned out, something creaked. He flinched, and looked for his wand, but it was too late. The steps were coming, cracking through the darkness.


	17. Seperately

**17.10.2018**

 _prompt: genre(pychological)_

* * *

Alone, the cries

They burn in our hearts

There is no rise

They draw closer, make us depart...

„Goodbye" we whisper,

straight and fast,

from far away, I hear the river

I wish we could stay together at last...

You left me alone,

I'm scared to death,

and the screams crawl into my bones

don't know if I'm ready for another breath...

They crawl through the walls,

and I, I crawl into a corner,

trying to hide, as they get louder the calls,

I can't get any stronger.

Luna, where are you,

I need you desperatley,

they are so cruel,

they'll get me, have made us seperatley.

Scream, shout, cries,

And I'm amongst them.

Without you.

Having become a monster.

Myself

* * *

Is this even psychological? I'm really not good with genres!


	18. Too simple

**18.10.2018**

 _prompt:_ _(restriction) Only 666 Words_

* * *

'I love you', Harry whispered. 'I have always loved you.'  
Luna leaned her head against his. 'I love you, too, Harry', she said quietly.  
He didn't answer. She took his hand. 'What is it?'  
He stared into the distance. 'It's too simple', he said.  
'What?'  
'We're loving each other, and everything could be fine. But is it? I mean, they are talking.'  
'You aren't actually listening to what others say about us, do you, Harry?', Luna asked in disbelief. 'Come on!'  
He shrugged. 'I wish I had your confidence, Luna', he said. 'But I haven't got. Ginny is always looking at me in that weird way, the Patil twins are whispering stuff behind my back... I just don't know.'  
'I wouldn't have thought you'd be the person to let yourself carry away by such comments', Luna said, and her voice was full of sadness and disappointement. 'I thought we mean something to each other.'  
He looked at her a bit startled. 'No, Luna, of course... You're brilliant, and I love you, it's just that things aren't always easy...'  
'Do you see the woodpecker over there?', Luna asked. 'It's trying to get through the wood, pecking its beak into the tree over and over again, giving his best effort. Yet it takes ages for him to get through the wood. But hedoesn't give up. He doesn't care if it's exhausting, he doesn't worry about whether the task is easy or doable or whatever. He simply gets over with it, step by step. And at sometime, he'll have managed it.' She paused. 'I thought you'd be as peseverant.'  
Harry swallowed. 'I... see, Luna, I wish we could be together, I really do. But I can't help being worried. You don't understand. You never worry about stuff...'  
She rose her gaze. 'I'm sorry?'  
'I just mean, you are worring about different stuff. In a differnet way. But you don't care about what people think of you, what they say about you... You just do what you want to do, and that's brilliant, and that's what I love about you, but I just can't be like that. I need other people's approval...'  
She looked thoughtfully. 'Take my hand and close your eyes', she ordered. Harry obeyed.  
She led him deeper into the forest. 'Can you hear the thestrals? The birds singing? Can you smell the wood?' He nodded. Carefully, she kissed him on the cheak. 'How do you feel right now?'  
'Brilliant', he said quietly.  
'Who is with you?'  
'You are.' He smiled. 'Luna Lovegood, the most wonderful person I've ever met. The one I don't want to lose. But-'  
'Shhh', she said, 'no time for buts.'  
She sat down, Harry followed her. 'Keep your eyes shut', she said, and held him in her arms.  
'That is what matters', she said, 'that is what you should care about. Please, Harry. Enjoy the time we got together.' She paused. 'You-know-who's back.'  
He nodded.  
'Let's say I was killed... How would you feel? If you keep worrying about everybody now, how would you feel if I was killed once ... Voldemort has taken over?'  
He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
'I don't...', he croaked. 'Luna, I'm sorry. You're right. I was being stupid. We should enjoy the time.' He took a deep breath.  
'I never mean to hurt you', he said. Luna smiled. 'I know.'  
'I just don't want to lose you.'  
Her smile grew wider. 'I know.  
'And you won't. I'll always be there. I'll always wait for you, Harry Potter.'  
'And I will always welcome you, Luna Lovegood.'  
'You will go after him, won't you, Harry? After ...Voldemort?'  
He nodded.  
She gazed into the distance, and paused a second. 'I'll come with you', she said. 'With you, whatever happens.'


	19. What has happened?

**19.10.2018**

 _prompt: (dialogue)'What happened to you?'_

* * *

Luna carefully stroked over Harry's scars. 'What happened to you?'

Harry shrugged. 'It's nothing', he said, forget about it.

'Harry, that's looking nasty. You should at least put some Murtlap essence on.'

He didn't reply.

'How was your detention with Umbridge?'

He didn't reply. Luna sighed. 'Don't try and keep secrets from me, Harry Potter', she said. 'Something has happened.'

He looked at her. It felt good to have someone who cared about him. 'Fine', he said, 'she asked me to do some lines, handed over that murderous quill of her which uses your own blood as ink. That's happened.'


	20. Moaning Myrthle

**20.10.2018**

 _prompt(dialogue): "Most people are ungrateful to be alive."_

* * *

'Myrthle, is there any way you let us pass?', Harry said, annoyed. Luna gazed interested at the ghost.

Myrthle looked at them. 'It's true, then?', she said shrilly, 'what Peeves is moaning about? Loony and Potter?'

Harry shrugged. 'It's not like it is in your business', he said. 'Now will you please let us pass, unlike you we do not have unlimited time...'

'Oh, you just keep talking about me being dead', Myrthle cried, 'like everyone does. Just complain about your lifes, most people are ungrateful to be alive these days... Insensitive... I wish I was alive, then I could...'


	21. Truth will out

**21.10.2018**

 _prompt(dialogue):"Are you staring at my brother/sister and thinking bad thoughts?"_

* * *

It was quidditch practise. 'Blimey, can they never shut up?'

Ron shrugged.

'Okay, guys, settle down', Harry shouted. 'We should get started.' He couldn't take his eyes of Ginny. He still had to tell Ron that he had broken up with her... somehow... if there was the oppertunity.

Ron followed his gaze. 'Are you staring at my sister and thinking bad thoughts?', he said, rising an eyebrow.

Harry flinched. 'Erm, no, never', he replied quickly. Maybe a bit too quick. Ron looked at him. 'Something wrong, mate?'

Harry shook his head. This certainly was not the time. 'Later', he said.


	22. Facing him

**22.10.2018**

 _prompt:_ _(dialogue) "It's true. The monster is real, and you're staring at him/her."_

* * *

It was nighttime, and they had lit up a fire. 'How is it like?,' Luna asked quietly. 'How is he like?'

Harry didn't reply for a long while. 'Well, I don't like quoting Snape, but facing Voldemort is like, well, fighting a many-headed monster. It does not even feel real. Like it was just a dream, and all that's left is your instincts, and everything, and then out of sudden you seem to realise... that it's true. The monster is real and you're staring at him. And you know you don't stand a chance, but you try, you gotta try...'


	23. Your best friend is missing

**23.10.2018**

 _prompt: (dialogue):"That is not civilised behaviour"_

Just like in"Why is he covered in blood" I went with another movie quote. You may notice this drabble is mking barely any sense, e.g. Luna sits at the Gryffindor table. But I can't get the scene out of my head, so here it goes. I also changed the quote a bit, hoping it's allright.

* * *

Luna sat next to Ron, frowning at him. So did Hermione.

'Will you stop eating?,' she asked heatedly, emphasizing every word with a smack with her book. 'Your best friend is missing!'

Ron looked up. 'Sawry?', he mumbled, swallowing his bread. Luna's smile had not faded from her face, but Ginny's had. 'Guys!,' she said, annoyed. 'Could you try not to attract attention? That is not quite what I understand of civilised behaviour.'

Ron ignored her and turned to Hermione. 'Turn around,' he said, 'there he is.'

Luna turned around, and smiled at her boyfriend. 'Hello, Harry Potter', she said.


	24. Tombs and Souls

**24.10.2018**

 _prompt: (setting) Mausoleum_

* * *

'Hermione says you cannot apparate on the grounds.'

'And we won't apparate,' she said, pointing on the thestrals.

They climbed on the winged horse, and Luna bent over to give it instructions.

'I hope you don't mind tombs,' she said to Harry.

'It's nice here', she said, as they reached the place. She eyed the monument interested.

'Oh, yes, I really like it', she said, 'there is nothing more pure than the bare soul buried underground, guarded by tombs.'

Harry hesitated. 'I actually never thought this place to be nice,' he said, 'just different. But maybe that's why it's nice.'


	25. The broken girl

**25.10.2018**

 _prompt: (setting) Abandoned hospital_

* * *

Luna and Harry marched in silent through the corridors. Their steps echoed loudly through the empty building, but noone was there to actually hear them.

It took Harry a while to notice Luna was crying.

Silent tears flickered over her cheak.

Harry took her hand, just her hand.

She looked up.

'They closed shortly afterwards,' she whispered quietly. 'And then Saint Mungo's was built. But mum, they cured.. tried to cure her here.'

She looked around. 'It's not being used anymore, but I remember visiting her...'

And then, she broke down onto the floor, breaking into tears.

Harry suddenly understood what her mother had meant to her. People may call her Loony, but noone ever looked at the beautiful girl she was inside and the horrible things she had had to go through. Carefully, he stroked her hand, and put his arm around her, trying hardly not to cry himself.


	26. Patronus to the rescue

**26.10.2018**

 _prompt: (setting) Azkaban_

This takes place in Deathly Hallows. Luna is arrested, and Harry while trying to rescue her, needs to cast a patronus.

* * *

'Lumos.' Harry looked around. He knew it was dangerous, but...

His thought got interrupted by a loud scream, inside his head. He had heard it before; quickly, he drew his wand.

'Expecto Patronum!'

A little silver shine, than everything turned dark.

Screams, and shouts in his head...

But no, he mustn't let them get to him.. Luna's face came to his mind. He would find her. She would healthy. They would be fine. He would see her again.

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

The silver stag burst from his wand, and the dementors immediately crawled backwards.

And Harry went inside, looking for Luna.


	27. After life

**27.10.2018**

 _prompt:_ _(AU) Afterlife/Underworld!AU_

* * *

Okay, again, this is something I've never done before... But let's give it a try, shall we? xD

Pandora, Xeno, Lily, James – they all were sitting together, with Sirius, and Remus, and with their grandparents, and their grandparents... And Harry didn't stop spotting people... Snape, Fred, Tonks, Dumbledore, and his family...

His mother came to him as he and Luna entered the room.

'Harry,' she said, her voice soft. He smiled.

Her expression was sad and happy at once. 'You came,' she said.

Harry nodded. His mother's eyes wandered around and rested on Luna. 'Thank you,' she said quietly, 'for looking for Harry... Always been there for him, hadn't you?' Luna nodded shyly, and pressed Harry's hand.

'We named our daughter after you,' Harry said, not knowing what else to say. Lily smiled. 'I know.'


	28. Together against James

**28.10.2018**

 _prompt: (AU) Serial Killer!AU_

* * *

I will need to give you some information in advance because, well, otherwise, this drabble won't make much sense... Trying to come up with an idea, I decided to make Harry's dad alive, and he's a serial killer, and he tries to kill Luna, and then Harry as well. Obviously in this weird AU James is out of character xD

* * *

Harry stared at his father. 'Lower your wand,' he said, trying to keep calm. His voice trembled. Luna's wand was pocketed; she didn't even seem to be afraid.

James stared at his son, his expression wild, his eyes widened.

'Get out of the way,' he hissed. Harry shook his head, and tried to conceal Luna with his arms. He was aware of the fact he had no wand, and if James wanted to, he could easily finish them off...

'Take out your wand,' he whispered to Luna, barely moving his lips.

With a sudden movement, he ran towards his father, and tried to overpower him, but James was too strong. Panting, James through him onto the ground, and drew his wand. 'Avada -'

But Luna had reached for her wand, grabbed Harry and they disappareted.

* * *

So yeah, that's all I've managed today. It's totally nonsense, and it's not even exact 100 words, but yeah. Not my favorite prompt, that is ^^


	29. Loony

**29.10.2018**

 _prompt:(AU) Asylum!AU_

 _explanation: I hope it's okay I interpreted the prompt to mean an institution for orphans. Harry is an orphan ever since he was one year old. Luna is an orphan ever since she was nine, and now she will live in the orphanage/asylum together with Harry...(In this AU Xeno dies too)_

* * *

'Everyone over here, please!,' Evanna shouted.

Harry looked up. Evanna was nice. She was taking care of the kids that lived here, and she had always been very nice.

Harry was very fond of her.

Curiously, he got up, seeing why she wanted them to come. It was their freetime now, actually, and usually, freetime really meant freetime.

'What is it, Evanna?,' he asked.

She smiled, but there was a trace of sadness in her face. 'We've got a newcomer,' she said. 'Everyone, this is Luna Lovegood.'

The girl had blond hair, and iceblue eyes. She was wearing strawberry-formed earrings and a long necklace. In her hand, she held a wand, tightly.

'Uuuuh, Loony Lovegood,' Jason croaked. Evanna turned to him, looking furious. 'That is not a very nice thing to say, Jason!,' she said sharply. 'Be nice to Luna, everyone, and please remember you have been knew to this place once, too. Show her everything around.'

Harry nodded eagerly. The girl might look a little strange, but she had a friendly expression, and he didn't think 'different' had to mean 'bad.'

He went over to her. Everyone had already left, and she looked quite lost,as she gazed into the distance. 'Hello,' he said shyly.

For a second he wasn't even sure if Luna had noticed him.

Then, suddenly, she turned her head and beamed at him. 'Hello, Harry Potter,' she said.  
Harry flinched. 'How is it you know my name?'

She looked at him, bewildered. 'Your scar,' she said, 'obviously.'

Harry's hand immediately touched his forehead. 'Oh, okay,' he said, still confused. 'Anyway, Luna, how would you like it if I showed you everything? Where the dormitories are, and everything else?'

She seemed to have already dived into another world. Harry wasn't quite sure what to make out of this girl.

'Erm..,' he said, and she looked at him again. 'Oh, yeah, sure,' she said, 'thanks a lot.'

And both frowning and smiling, Harry led her inside.

* * *

 **A/N: No, it's no coincidence the orphanage lady is called Evanna ;)  
**


	30. Someone's watching

**30.10.2018**

 _prompt: (AU) Stalker!AU_

 _For this prompt I went with the Bathilda Bagshot scene ("Harry, there's someone watching us"), only my scene is an alternative universe with Luna instead of Hermione and Bathilda being, well a stalker... You'll see. For me, it is the most terrifying scene in all books and movies, so it deserves its place in a Halloween collection._

* * *

'Harry, there's someone watching us,' Luna whispered. 'Behind the trees.'

Harry turned around. His stomach twitched. 'I think I know who that is,' he whispered back, 'let's get out of here.'

Hand in hand, they slowly drew backwards from the grave. Luna was walking towards the entry of the graveyard, but Harry shook his head silently. Quickly, he led them out of the graveyard.

Bathilda followed them.

Harry looked around and cursed silently. 'Disapparating,' he mumbled. 'On the count of three...'

Luna held his hand tightly and drew her wand. 'One...,' Harry mumbled. Bathilda drew closer. 'Two...'

'Harry!,' Luna squeaked. Bathilda must've been apparating herself, since she appeared next to the girl, out of sudden.

Without losing another minute by thinking about her actions, Luna flickered her wand.

 _Crack_.

Bathilda was standing alone in the graveyard, staring into the dark.


	31. The parents who fought

**31.12.2018**

 _prompt_ _(restriction) Story must take place on Halloween_

* * *

Luna and Harry were walking through the streets. Voldemort had been defeated for over half a year now. Things could be fine, but...

it was Halloween.

Harry looked around. Godric's Hollow looked so different from how he remembered it, but then again, the last time he'd been here, it had been christmas... everyone had been in there houses, snow had covered the streets, and you could hear the bells ringing.

Today, however, kids were outside, running from door to door, playing trick or treat... You could hear their quiet shouts even from the graveyard. Luna took Harry's hand and they walked through the tombs.

'I know where it is,' Harry said quietly, and walked straight to the grave, leading Luna the way.

He stared on the words. How long had it been he had visited their grave, but now the memory seemed so close... It felt like nothing had happened in between, like he hadn't defeated Voldemort in the meantime... There was nothing that their grave stone, and their names graved on it, that mattered to Harry...

He imagined Voldemort walking through these streets, 17 years ago, on his way to murder.

He stared on his father's name, imagining him standing up to him...

 _'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him!'_

But his mother hadn't left the house...

 _'No, not Harry, please, take me in stead, please, I'll do anything...'_

Harry shuddered as he remembered his mother's begging... but it had been no good, obviously, he had murdered her how he always had murdered...

And suddenly the past events from may were present again, and fury...

If he only hadn't been an infant back then... if only he could've done something... If only he could have spoken to them for one single time.

Luna placed her arm around him, and he found himself leaning his head against her shoulder.

He imagined people celebrating after that day... _'To Harry Potter... the boy who lived.._.' They had been celebrating him, him, not them...

'To Lily and James Potter,' he whispered under his breath. From above, rain started falling. October had changed to november. The night of Halloween was over.


End file.
